


Softly Gently Firmly (Like His Arms)

by snflwr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Two teens finding out what love is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr/pseuds/snflwr
Summary: When Akagi feels like he's going to be swept away, Kita is there for him.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Akagi Michinari
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	Softly Gently Firmly (Like His Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> the gay is forever and my brain likes akagi michinari a LOT
> 
> this is set in 2nd year. kita isn't a captain yet. enjoyyyyyyyyy

"You know," Akagi hums. "For someone who has a personal ritual, you tend to stick to having me around." It's warm, with the depth of Kita's gaze boring into his. To Akagi, it's mesmerizing. To others, it's scary. But as he slips a hand over the smooth skin on his cheek, he feels the upturn of his lip into a slight smile.

"It's not a matter of having you around or keeping you around for my personal rituals," his voice is steady as his arms are firm around Akagi's waist. Snug and fit, like they were made for him. "But the fact that I like you and I want to spend time with you."

Each word punctuates with a weight that lifts off of Akagi. Fluttering, like butterflies. It rises like the tides and laughter bubbles out of him. Kita's own smile. Warm. Without another second to lose, he leans in, watching the way Kita's eyes flutter close. Ready, as lips peck at his in a soft, chaste kiss. 

Soft. Gentle. Firm. Every part of Akagi is warm and fuzzy.

"Michinari," the breath of each syllable in his name mingles with his own; and Akagi opens his eyes to his calling.

"Mm?" It's as though Kita stole his speech from him. It's ridiculous. He's slipping his arms around his shoulders until their noses bump together. The grin that so easily appears on Akagi responds with a fond look on Kita's. He looks so sure of himself.

"I want to do more."

More?

He blinks. "More?" He repeats. Kita's grounded. He's like… the roots in the soil, maybe. Akagi's not all that great at comparisons of strange English metaphors to the personalities of his teammates, but with the way Kita looks assured, like he wants it, but at the same time...

"More kissing," he continues. "If you don't mind it." Kita is proper. He is also considerate.

But in the eyes of the boy in front of him, want simmers underneath the pools of browns. Swirls in like the waters that promise beyond the curiosity of laymen. At some point did Akagi feel the slip of his hand cradling at the back of his head, fingers under hair that smooths over easily. 

"I don't mind," he answers as though his heart is in his throat the whole time. Kita smiles, and it pulls him under.

"You can set the pace. I will follow," Kita murmurs like it's a secret, lips so near he could feel the warmth off of him. He presses a firm kiss at the corner of his mouth, further deepening the fire that stokes under him.

"Y-yeah," Akagi manages, the warmth that settles on his skin a temporary reminder of Kita's kisses.

Soft. Gentle. Firm. Like the arms around him that he's sure is a leverage that grounds him, no matter what.

"Shinsuke?" He leans in. Kita's gaze flits over to Akagi now, a sliver of concern soon dashed with the comfort in his presence.

"Yes?”

“I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic 4 a long time (approximately 1234349485000 years)
> 
> thx 4 reading  
> peace
> 
> destiny


End file.
